how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
46 Minutes
Recap Marshall and Lily officially move to the suburbs, where they find Lily's dad Mickey not wanting to move out. After putting up with him for two weeks, Marshall finally snaps and tells Mickey to move out. When the power goes out, a hurt Mickey decides to play tricks on Marshall and try to prevent him from successfully reaching the basement where the fuse box is. When Marshall trips down the basement stairs, Lily convinces Mickey to instruct Marshall, via intercom, how to operate the fuse box, which he does, leading to Marshall successfully getting the power back on. Meanwhile, Ted finds himself missing Marshall and Lily, while Barney embraces being the new leader of the group. The gang, including Kevin, goes to a strip club, where Ted tries to make Stripper Lily and her boyfriend Aryvdas fit into the group as a new Lily and Marshall. As the night progresses, Robin and Kevin play "New Relationship Chicken" (where they always say 'yes' to things to seem more interesting) until they admit they don't like it, and Ted becomes increasingly inebriated and sad. After a poker game, Stripper Lily and Aryvdas steal $200 from each of the gang, so they decide to go to Long Island and be with Marshall and Lily. At Marshall and Lily's house, Ted admits that he misses them, and they all sit down for breakfast. Lily tells her father that he can stay for a little longer, to which he replies that he'll be staying "two weeks," although Future Ted states that it was "much longer." Future Ted then says that even though they all eventually moved away from their booth at McClaren's, their "booth" was wherever they all were. Continuity *Stripper Lily appears for the second time since Double Date. *Mickey's hobby for making board games is shown once again in this episode *The separation of The Gang is previously mentioned in Robots Versus Wrestlers. Gallery For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:46 Minutes images. How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 3-6791-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother7.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 4-6792-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 2-6790-590-700-80 595.jpg How i met your mother season 7 episode 14 46 minutes 1-6789-590-700-80 595.jpg HIMYM 7x14 04.jpg 46Minutes.jpg HIMYM S07E14.png Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *According to Barney in Say Cheese, he has the same pose in every picture. However, there are several pictures in the opener where this standard is not reached. *In this episode, Future Ted said 'Lites Out' was Mickey's only successful board game, but in , he states 'Slap Bet' was a popular board game, too. Allusions and Outside References *The title is a reference to the 46 minute train ride distance from Manhattan to Long Island. *Ted mentions Party of Five. *Ted paraphrases the song We Built This City in mocking the Russians playing poker. Music *Daytime - Jack Dolgen Other Notes Guests *Chris Elliot - Mickey Aldrin *Kal Penn - Kevin *Dimitri Diatchenko - Aryvdas *Milynn Sarley - Ferrari *Ptolemy Slocum - Larry *Matt Lasky - Butterfly Knife Reception The A.V. Club graded the episode at B. References External Links